


Command

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: Domestic(ated) [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Collars, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Felching, Flavored Lube, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Petplay, Praise Kink, coming on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuuri practices commands with his puppy.





	

“Vitya, here boy,” Yuuri calls, smiling when Victor moves over next to the bed. “We’re going to practice your commands, okay? You can have a kiss whenever you show me you know them. Up.”

The silver-haired man climbs onto the bed, smiling as he leans in to kiss his dark-haired lover. “No,” Yuuri scolds. “Sit.” Victor whimpers, sitting back on his thighs. “Good boy,” Yuuri praises. “Vitya, kiss.” Victor perks up, happily giving his lover a kiss.

“Good boy,” Yuuri repeats. “Sit.” The silver-haired man shifts back obediently, waiting. When another command isn’t forthcoming he starts to fidget, shifting his weight around and looking imploringly at Yuuri. “Stay,” the black-haired man orders, and Victor settles with a pout and a whine. 

“What a good puppy,” Yuuri encourages after Victor remains still for several minutes. “Good job, Vitya. Kiss.” The silver-haired man leans forward eagerly to get his kiss from Yuuri. “Do you know ‘lay down,’ Vitya? Lay down.” Victor lays on his back obligingly, looking up at Yuuri for affirmation. The dark-haired man strokes his lover’s stomach, smiling. “Very good, Vitya. Good boy. Can you show me ‘roll over,’ puppy?” The silver-haired man rolls onto his stomach, looking up at Yuuri in anticipation.

“That’s right, Vitya,” Yuuri praises, “Kiss.” He leans down to press a kiss to Victor’s lips as his lover moves up to meet him. “Just a few more, and I think you’ve earned a treat. Does that sound good?” The silver-haired man presses kisses all over his face, making him laugh. “Okay, Vitya. Sit.”

Victor leans back onto his thighs again, watching Yuuri eagerly for his next cue. “Hand,” Yuuri requests, putting out his right hand, and Victor obligingly puts his hand on top of Yuuri’s. “Good,” the black-haired man confirms, letting their hands drop. He looks a little shy for a moment, and then says, “Lick.” The silver-haired man leans in to lick a single stripe over Yuuri’s right nipple, making it perk up at the contact. “Good boy,” Yuuri praises breathily. “Let’s get you your treat.”

Yuuri reaches for the lube, blushing when the smell of lemon filling the air makes Victor perk up in excitement. He slicks himself with the flavored lube slowly, his silver-haired lover leaning forward eagerly to watch. “Sit,” he rebukes gently, making Victor whimper and lean back onto his thighs. “Good boy,” Yuuri praises, panting. “Come here, Vitya,” he murmurs once he feels stretched enough. “Come get your treat.” Victor crawls forwards, nosing at Yuuri’s entrance and looking at him pleadingly, whimpering.

“Vitya, treat,” Yuuri whispers encouragingly, bracing himself in the sheets. Victor licks enthusiastically into Yuuri’s ass, probing gently with his tongue. The flavored lube is sweet against his tongue and messy on his lips. The silver-haired man fucks his lover gently with his tongue, making Yuuri writhe beneath him. “Good boy,” Yuuri murmurs, trying to keep from rolling his hips. “Good boy, Vitya.” Victor continues to eat his lover out enthusiastically, cock leaking as lemon flavored lube coats his lips. Yuuri shudders as every move makes warmth pool in his groin, building just a little too quickly.

“Stay,” he orders, and Victor whines but removes his tongue, nuzzling Yuuri’s ass gently with his messy face. The dark-haired man shudders at the sensation. “Stay,” Yuuri orders again, and Victor whimpers but stops moving. Yuuri breathes deeply, trying to catch his breath. “Sit,” he directs, and Victor leans back onto his thighs dejectedly. Yuuri smiles, reaching for the lube, and slicks himself again carefully. “Come here Vitya,” he murmurs, wiping his hand on the sheets. He pets Victor’s face and spreads his legs.

“Vitya, mount,” Yuuri murmurs, moaning softly as Victor sinks his cock into him. “Stay,” he directs, and Victor looks at him beseechingly but doesn’t move. Yuuri pants quietly as he adjusts, flexing a little around Victor’s cock. The silver-haired man whines at the sensation, but waits obediently. Yuuri smiles, reaching up to stroke around the edges of Victor’s dazzling gold chain collar. “Rut,” he orders, and Victor starts to thrust enthusiastically. Yuuri’s cock bobs above his stomach as his silver-haired lover fucks him, each touch against his prostate sending lightning down his spine.

“Stay,” Yuuri orders, and Victor pauses with a confused whimper, looking at his lover with pitiful blue eyes as his cock rests hard inside of Yuuri. “Shh, I know,” the dark-haired man soothes, his breathing heavy, his own cock swollen and leaking. “Okay, good boy,” he murmurs after a long moment, making Victor whimper again. “Rut.” 

The silver-haired man resumes thrusting, face flushed as he chases his orgasm between his lover’s thighs. Yuuri savors the warmth of Victor’s cock inside him, running a hand up to a nipple and playing with it absently as Victor fucks him. “Stay,” Yuuri commands again, hand falling back to his side, and this time Victor jerks a little before he settles. “Stay,” the raven-haired man insists as his lover’s hips don’t quite stop moving. Victor whines, staying perfectly still. Yuuri thinks he can feel precome spilling from Victor’s cock inside of him. They stay locked together, panting, until the black-haired man relents again. “Good boy,” he praises, making Victor moan helplessly. “Rut.”

Victor thrusts tentatively, and then more vigorously than before, as though afraid Yuuri will command him to stop again. “Vitya, come,” Yuuri orders, and the silver-haired man’s eyes go wide as he orgasms inside of his lover, hips jerking frantically as he fills Yuuri with warmth. 

“Good boy, Vitya,” the raven-haired man murmurs, petting Victor’s silver hair with one hand and jerking himself off desperately with the other. “Good boy. You did such a good job listening to me.” Victor whimpers, still trembling through aftershocks as he rests against Yuuri. “What a good puppy, coming when I asked you to.” Yuuri jerks himself one final time and moans, painting the two of them with his come. Victor whines at the mess on his stomach, making Yuuri smile apologetically. “Sorry boy, I’ll clean you up in a minute.”

Victor nuzzles Yuuri’s face appreciatively, and Yuuri lifts a hand to pet his hair. After a few moments he reaches off to the side, blindly snagging a tissue and wiping at the mess on their stomachs. They stay cuddled together for a long time before Yuuri reluctantly rolls them over and eases himself off Victor’s cock. They both make a noise of disappointment at the movement. The dark-haired man then lays back down beside his lover, who trails a hand down to run his fingers through the mess of come and lube leaking from Yuuri and whimpers.

“Do you think you deserve another treat, Vitya?” Yuuri asks softly, making Victor whine.  
“Okay,” Yuuri agrees with a gentle laugh, spreading his legs. “Vitya, treat,” he directs. Victor shifts so he’s between the black-haired man’s thighs, where he can lap at his own come and the flavored lube as it leaks out of Yuuri.

Victor slips his tongue inside of Yuuri, face blissful as his lover allows Victor to take care of him like this. The silver-haired man works slowly and thoroughly, the two of them enjoying the easy intimacy the act brings. Victor empties Yuuri out happily, placing messy kisses on his thighs. 

Yuuri strokes his hair indulgently. “Such a good boy, Vitya.”

Victor smiles at the praise as he licks slow stripes up his raven-haired lover’s thighs, tasting lemon and come as he goes. When Yuuri is clean, Victor curls up beside him again, snuggling close. The black-haired man removes his lover’s collar with a gentle smile. “You were wonderful, Victor,” the younger man murmurs, entwining their legs.

Victor throws an arm around Yuuri and presses him close. “You’re so good to me,” the silver-haired man sighs. His arm trails down Yuuri’s side to his hand, lifting it so Victor can kiss the gold band on his ring finger. “So indulgent. This feels like a dream.”

“I’ve had a lot of dreams about you, but they were never this good,” Yuuri says contentedly. He blushes a little once the words are out of his mouth, but presses on to add teasingly, “And I didn’t know you liked lemon then.”

“I’d like any flavor if I could taste it on you,” Victor replies dreamily.

Yuuri’s face turns bright red, and he buries it in Victor’s shoulder, shivering as his lover continues to play with his ring. “How can you say such embarrassing things so easily?” he complains.

“Because I have no sense of shame,” the silver-haired man teases. “Cuddle with me for a little while longer?”

Yuuri grumbles, but entwines their fingers and curls closer. Victor smiles, and drinks his fill of Yuuri’s warmth.


End file.
